


Oh my God, you Shotacon.

by StyAndTheBunnies



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Nonsense, Poor Life Choices, Sexual Content, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyAndTheBunnies/pseuds/StyAndTheBunnies
Summary: "He's underage." They whisper again and again. He tries to understand what they're implying, but hey, they are SO wrong. Aren't they?So fuck them in the end: they're both underage anyway. Not that it matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I heard it was kind of a BluePulse week? I don't really know ahah!  
> So here's a first chapter of absolute nonsense and stuff I wanted to write anyway. But, hey, enjoy this anyway!
> 
> Btw, it takes place after season 2: Bart is fourteen something and Jaime's seventeen. (They all currently are searching for Wally because FUCK FINALE but it's not the subject here.)
> 
> As always, I'm not an english native, so please don't hesitate to point out my mistakes!
> 
> (nb: For non anime watchers, a shotacon is a japanese word for being attracted to a younger male being, kinda. It's a joke of course.)

Maybe it was in the way he looked at him. Or the way they talked. Or the way they hang out with each other -way, way more than he did with any other member of the team. Or the way they were always so close, the way he watched over him -but, let's be honest, Bart was a catastrophe with legs, like, for real, and he had to keep an eye on him, especially on missions. Anyway, the more he thought about it, the less he understood Gar's strange look. Or the words he whispered that morning, just before they were all supposed to meet.  
“He's underage, you know.”  
When Jaime raised an eyebrow, making him understand he did not get what that was about, the Beast Boy just vaguely pointed Bart who just came in.  
“I know he is... We all are.” Jaime stated hesitantly.  
Garfield rolled his eyes.  
“That's not what I meant.”  
**The animal boy makes no sense and just statues pointless facts. Let's kill him so he won't be an annoyance anymo...**  
“No.”  
Jaime gazed at the said animal boy. Why not, actually.  
**I'm glad you finally agree. I suggest procedure #37 – A, and...**  
“It was a joke.”  
**… Stop interrupting me, Jaime Reyes.**  
He was lucky the team got used to him talking to himself, because otherwise, they would pay too much attention to his saying.  
“Sooo hermano, still not alone in there?” Bart suddenly asked, poking his head.  
Where the hell did he come from, like he was barely at the door when... Oh, yeah, superspeed.  
“I wish I were.”  
**That's not a nice thing to say, Jaime Reyes.**  
He ignored the scarab and smiled at the shorter one, feeling Gar staring behind his back. What the hell was wrong with him? He did not understand, and still, when the speedster grabbed his shoulder talking about what he did last night, Jaime felt guilt whereas Garfield cleared his throat.  
What was all that about, anyway?!

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nice evening. One of the kind that's both peaceful and filled with laughter. It was a Friday evening, and so next day wouldn't have school; and that was the excuse -well, the main excuse- for them to have Bart for dinner. Jaime had been used to the quantity of food the speedster could eat, but it still startled his mother a bit. Not that she cared that much; it made her laugh more than anything. Chatting was nice, and his parents as well as Milagro enjoyed having Bart with them for a while. He then offered Bart to walk him home -which was kinda dumb, since the teen could be there in like six or seven seconds. So he just wished him a good night on the doorstep. Coming in again, he joined his mother in the kitchen to help her with the dishes.  
And that's right when it happened again.  
“You know how young he is, right, mijo?”  
“What?”  
“What's going on your mind?”  
And once again, he could not understand. Did she have a conversation with Gar? Were they mocking him? No, impossible.  
**Your birth-giver and the animal boy do not seem to have interactions.**  
_No shit Sherlock._  
“I'm sorry, what?” he repeated.  
“Bart.”  
“Yeah, I got that.”  
At least.  
“He's underage, you know? Well, you are too, but you're still older and...”  
“Mom, what are you talking about?”  
There was a brief moment of silence. As if she wondered if she were wrong.  
“Well, aren't you two dating?”  
He was happy she didn't ask while he was eating, otherwise he'd probably have chocked. He didn't answer right away, but the look he gave her was more than significant.  
“I'm sorry, _what_?” he could barely utter.  
She put her hand on her mouth; so, she was wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time it happened, it was from Cassie. And he could have sworn he trusted no one but Cassie on that point. So _why?_  
They just had a bit of a talk, about the most common things, actually. Weather, last mission, what was due for school, stuff like that. And he watched himself; he made sure not to have any ambiguous moves toward the younger. But as soon as Bart left the room, he heard her.  
“Eeeeeew.”  
She was faking it, of course.  
“Bart and Jaime sitting in the tree ~”  
Ok, now he was annoyed.  
“What? Why? Dios mio please stop.”  
She giggled.  
“You know he's und...”  
“Underage, yes, I got that. But you're mistaken.”  
He made her laugh, apparently. She didn't believe that. Why? He did not understand.  
“I'm serious, Cassie. I don't know what's gotten into you, or Gar, but you're... Seeing things that aren't there.”  
“Of course.” she giggled again.  
“Look, I was careful. I didn't make anything strange. I know that. I didn't even move.”  
“I know that. But he did. Aaaand you're looking at him way too gently to be innocent.”  
“What? I'm... I... No!”  
“You know, everyone here thinks the same... Maybe it's not a coincidence.”  
There was to be a coincidence. She was wrong. He knew that. Who else could know but him? He liked Bart, as a friend. He knew that! He liked spending time with him -because it was his friend. He liked talking, and watching a movie, and sometimes texting, and having walks with him, because he was his friend. There was nothing wrong with that. He gnashed his teeth.  
“He's my friend, Cassie. There's nothing strange spending time with him.”  
He was about to leave when he heard her once again.  
“You know, Tim was a friend once too.”

 

* * *

 

 

He was about to explode. Probably. Could humans explode?  
**We can't say that you're the average human, Jaime Reyes.**  
“Oh please shut the fuck up. It's not the time. Really not.”  
**But...**  
“Not. The. Time.”  
**You still might wanna know that...**  
“FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP THIS BACKBONE MYSELF.”  
The scarab went silent. And the whole crowd in the park too. They stared at him for a while, some parents taking their children away from him. Ok, screaming and swearing in a public place wasn't his best idea.  
He sighed loudly, then laid back on the bench he sat on. What a day...  
He avoided Bart the best he could without being too rude or strange or obvious, tried not to see the looks his teammates exchanged, shrugged when Nightwing asked what the matter was, and many more things. Not clever things, sometimes, though. Even Bart texted after he went home, asking him if he was alright. He ignored that. And now the cellphone in his pocket wouldn't stop buzzing. He could almost see the sadness in the speedster's eyes. It wasn't like he did anything, and still Jaime tried not to stay close to him. That was rude, whatever way he looked at it.  
Once again, he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. Eventually, he decided to look at it. So many messages. All from Bart.

«Hey, you ok?»  
«Hermano?»  
«You seemed like you were feeling the mode»  
«Blue? Please answer when you see this»  
«Is your phone shut?»  
«Okay, I called. It's definitely turned on.»

He did have a missed call, indeed.

«Are you mad at me?»  
«Seriously, did I make something wrong?»  
«Please, at least tell me you're ok and nothing horribly “moded” happened.»  
«... Whatever I did I apologize.»

It hurt. More than he thought. What was he doing? He just made Bart worry for him. For no reasons. He didn't mean to. But still.

«I'm not mad at you, ese. Sorry. I made you worry about nothing. I'm just a bit tired, it's nothing serious. It'll pass. You didn't make anything wrong.»

He regretted sending it. It was way too much... harsh. Way much punctuation for a text. He still got an answer right away.

«Oh, okay then, crash. Get some rest and, uh, come back with a smile, 'kay?»

«Sure.»

Damn. He hated himself right now.

 

* * *

 

 

He did not sleep well. He had dark circles around the eyes and, well, his face was clearly saying it was better to leave him alone.  
The day of school passed with an ignominious slowness. It was inhuman. And Khaji Da remained silent since he shouted at him -as if it wasn't enough to stop talking to Bart, now he even hurt the alien feelings? Bullshit.  
Leaving the building was a relief; doing it in a perfect silence was a pain.  
“Okay, are you going to ignore me for the rest of my life?”  
No answer. Of course. He quickly wondered if the scarab wasn't off, like, maybe he could remove it now?  
…  
Update: he could not.  
“Gosh, what now? What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, okay? I. Am. Sorry.”  
Why did he even bother? He hated having that voice in his head... He was way better without it. That made no sense.  
“I've been a complete douchebag.”  
**True, Jaime Reyes**.  
He smiled -and oh God, was he really happy at the time. Stupid.  
“So, you're back. Glad to hear you.”  
**Like hell you are.**  
“Okay maybe not that much. But it felt kinda lonely.”  
He wasn't sure if the scarab purred or made some kind of noise; still he felt like it smiled, or at least intended to.  
The way back home felt lighter. He was even almost singing when he unlocked the door. Almost, because he didn't want the scarab to know he came to like his presence this much.  
**I know, Jaime Reyes. That's the point of being fused to your spine.**  
“Callàte.” he laughed before collapsing onto the couch.  
**Do you want to listen to some information I collected even so?**  
“What?”  
**About the Impulse.**  
“... He's Kid Flash now, you know? 'Been a while.”  
**I'm still calling him the Impulse.**  
“Whatever.”  
Jaime yawned and curled up to be comfortable.  
“I'm listening.”  
**Great. It seems the Impulse wants closeness. Every gesture, every look, every word he has for you is different from the ones he has for others.**  
“And... So?”  
**I analyzed yours, and it seems to be the same. You also want closeness.**  
“Well look at that, I'm so good at it!” Jaime sniggered.  
**You still like to interrupt me, Jaime Reyes.**  
“My bad.”  
**So, regarding observations, maybe trying to push friendship further could be a good idea.**  
“I'm sorry what?”  
**Plus, you're a fully functioning human with needs and teenage hormones.**  
“WOW WOW WOW I'm stopping you right there! Whose side are you? Are you telling me to give them reasons to repeat that he's underage?”  
**Maybe**.  
“You're not helping! That's... The opposite of helping!”  
**I can see your thoughts, Jaime Reyes. The sudden confrontation with your and the Impulse's relationship had you troubled.**  
“Of course!”  
**Bare friendship does not trouble someone.**  
“What do you mean?”  
**That it has to have something to make you wonder if there's something.**  
The tanned teen had a hard time swallowing. He had to think for a while, but his brain wasn't in the mood, apparently.  
“Are you telling me that... I... May have feelings... Like, romantic feelings... Toward Bart?”  
**That's a great summary.**  
“I... It's... Well that... I don't... Uh...”  
**Do you want me to measure the quantity of dopamine, endorphin and oxytocin in your body next time you'll interact with the Impulse?**  
“... I... Y-Yes... Yeah, okay. D-Do that. Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you homophobic?”  
Jaime almost fell of his chair. The big eyes of Cassie didn't leave his face and, this time, he actually chocked on his mug.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Well, I'm asking because you seem to take this quite... Strangely.”  
She pouted a bit.  
“So, are you homophobic?”  
He raised an eyebrow; honestly, he didn't even asked himself if he was. He never had to, actually.  
“I... No, I don't think so...”  
He didn't mind same sex people holding hands, or cuddling, or kissing, or whatever, now he thought about it. It was none of his business, to be honest.  
“Oh.” she smiled, seeming reassured. “So, you don't feel disgusted by the thought of you and Bart being together?”  
He had a picture for a second, but quickly got rid of it.  
“No, I don't.”  
**Your heartbeats are increasing, Jaime Reyes.**  
He ignored the scarab. Right now wasn't the time.  
“Doesn't mean we're a couple! Or going to be one!” he added in a hurry.  
It made her laugh a bit. What was so funny?  
“What is going to be something?” suddenly asked a familiar voice.  
So, this was funny.  
“Oh hey Bart.” Cassie greeted with joy.  
“Hey.” Jaime repeated without looking to much at him.  
“Are you guys having snacks without me? That's mean!”  
“It's not snacks, it's coffee.”  
“And you don't need that.” Jaime added.  
He really did not want to see Bart with caffeine.  
“So,” Bart took a sit with them, “what was the conversation about?”  
Shit, he hadn't forgotten. Cassie giggled; Jaime made a strange face.  
“What? Did I ask something funny?”  
“Well, yes, it's funny since we were talking about y...”  
“Yorkshire. We were talking about Yorkshire.” Jaime cut her short.  
There was a mere second of silence after that.  
“... Yorkshire? What's about Yorkshire? OhyouknowI'veneverbeenthere, whatisityouwanttogo canIgotoo isitwhereyou'llspendtheholidays?”  
Once again, Bart talked way too fast.  
“Bart, we don't unde...” Cassie tried to interrupt.  
“Orareyoutalkingaboutdogs? Is that it? Dogs? Oh my god oneofyouisgettingapuppy?”  
Jaime stared at the speedster, and so did Cassie. They had to take a few seconds to understand the logic in his saying. Unfortunately, Bart took that opportunity to stare back, with those amazing green eyes he had.  
**Your heart missed a bit, Jaime Reyes. Either kiss or kill the Impulse.**  
“WHAT?!”  
He made both Cassie and Bart jump.  
**Tactical advice. If you can't hit on it, hit it.**  
“That's stupid.”  
The speedster's brows furrowed.  
“What? Why? That was just an assumption...”  
“No, not you.”  
Jaime sighed. Damn alien scarab.  
“Oooh, is it Khaji Da again? Hello Khaji Da!”  
**I return the greetings to the Impulse.**  
“Well, please don't.” Jaime mumbled.  
“What?”  
“He says hello.”  
Bart seemed happy; and it was strange, in fact. By the look on her face, he guessed Cassie thought that too. But stranger was the way he felt looking at that smile. He had forgotten how pure and sweet could Bart's smiles be actually. And it was actually soothing his heart, seeing that forgotten scene.  
**Your blood pressure is increasing. It might be the right time to pin the Impulse again the wall and make its body yours.**  
What the fuck was wrong with this alien intelligence?!  
Bart's nose wrinkled.  
“What did he say?”  
“What?”  
“You're making a face. Iassumedhesaidsomething. What did he say?”  
Jaime stayed silent for a while. Then, oddly enough, he laughed.  
“You know, for an alien-extermination-thing, he's quite inapropriate.”  
The speedster blinked, not sure how he had to get that.  
“But I think he likes you.”  
Cassie stared at them but he ignored her; the scarab was fuming -because of how tsundere it was-, and Bart seemed both happy and confused.  
Whatever.  
Fuck this day. Fuck this week. Fuck this place.  
**Fuck this speeding boy.**  
_Will you please stop that?_

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> Just kidding.  
> So uh, I love Khaji Da. Did you guess? Ahahah. Anyway, I had a lot of fun and I'm going to have a lot of fun again for chapter 2!  
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget: #reviveyoungjustice QAQ
> 
> (Ah, there'll be way more sexual suggestions next time ahahah #noshame)


End file.
